ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Banks
Katherine Banks is a robotic female Vixan that was born on the moon of Vixa in the capital, Party Central. She stands at 5' 6" tall with neck length black hair that isn't naturally hers. Her eyes are a translucent blue that glow depending on how she feels. Her eyes can glow almost neon blue when under extreme stress or pain. Katherine was originally born human but suffered a catastrophic injury when the Party Crashers raided one of the Party Centers that were used by the Party God to punish people who were considered to be "not partying their hardest and in this respect disrespected the Party God". During the raid a vat of molten neon plastic used to create implanted neon stripes in the flesh as punishment had a violent deflagration when a vat of water broke and mixed with the substance. The explosion ruptured nearby stores of explosive chemicals which resulted in a lab explosion that consumed Katherine. The skin was burned clean off of her body and her inner organs were liquefied due to the intense shockwave from the explosion. Katherine's brain however remained in good shape. Her body was evacuated and the engineering arm of the Party Crashers extracted her still living brain and placed it in stasis, preserving it. Once back at base, they quickly adapted a Chameleon Bot to house a human brain and transplanted her still living brain into the prepared bot. After ensuring all connections were correct, they spun up the bot who then awoken with the personality of Katherine. Katherine, who thought she simply woke up from a terrible dream almost had a mental breakdown when she discovered that her body was destroyed as a result of the operation. The Chameleon Bot did possess the ability to project outer skin and faces due to it's advanced holographic and material generation systems. The skin and faces appear and feel real and typically the only way to determine one from an actual person is to physically damage it, which will remove skin and reveal the inner robotic components. Katherine was only 16 at the time of the accident. Katherine uploaded and scanned her own likeness into the robotic portion of her brain and simply preferred to walk around with her own personage unless otherwise needed. Several modifications were made to her body as time went on, including replacing most of the head unit so that the face and head were virtually the same shape as Katherine's actual face, which would allow her to retain her likeness even when not projecting a visage. As time went on, it was discovered that Katherine's brain was beginning to die and that in order to save her she would have to have her entire consciousness uploaded and then reapplied to an actual robotic construct. Very reluctant, as the brain was the only part of Katherine that was left of her human form, she was convinced by her friends that it was better than living with a decaying brain and eventually dying. The procedure was made and Katherine became a fully robotic construct. She still retained her memories, emotions, feelings and other human qualities however. Her body was heavily modified over time, including incorporating a realistic face and synthetic skin that covered her robotic frame. She still maintained her ability to change her visage at will however. Katherine prefers to keep to herself and rarely makes public appearances due to her accident as she doesn't want to risk being exposed for what she is. When she does make appearances she's seen wearing a black beret with specially dark sunglasses that can automatically adjust in opacity in order to hide her eyes should they begin to glow. Although she remains out of the public eye, she is very active in the Party Crashers and curiously enough she is frequently the radio dispatcher and operations coordinator, speaking over the radio directing field teams. Katherine developed a sisterly relationship with Angela Orientail.